EMOCIONES PECAMINOSAS
by Recortavidas
Summary: Dean aprecia su inevitable muerte con otros ojos, Sam lucha con su demonio interno mientras afronta la demencia, Kevin considera sus opciones cuando tiene a su enemigo en casa, y Castiel se rinde ante el deseo, cruzando la línea entre su misión y el placer. Todos y cada uno, se dejan guiar por sus emociones. Pero a veces, el pecado es más fuerte. Serie de viñetas.
1. El tiempo está de mi lado

**.**

**EMOCIONES PECAMINOSAS**

Por Recortavidas

**Resumen:** Dean aprecia su inevitable muerte con otros ojos, Sam lucha con su demonio interno mientras afronta la demencia, Kevin considera sus opciones cuando tiene a su enemigo en casa, y Castiel se rinde ante el deseo, cruzando la línea entre su misión y el placer. Todos y cada uno, se dejan guiar por sus emociones. Pero, a veces, el pecado es más fuerte y es difícil resistirse a caer en el. Serie de viñetas.

**Personajes:** Dean, Sam, Kevin y Castiel

**Parejas: **Dean x Castiel

**Género: **Hurt/Confort, drama, angustia, sobrenatural y romance.

**Advertencia: **Violencia, insinuación de tortura, slash, lime y posible lemon.

**Spoiler: **Sí.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Eric Kripke, The Warner Bros., y The CW Network. Yo los tomé prestados sin permiso, sin fines de lucro y con motivo único de entretenimiento.

**Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto "Emociones y Pecados" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".

**N.A:** Recortavidas presenta su serie de viñetas para su segundo reto. En el mencionado, se nos pidió escribir cuatro viñetas, basándonos en una emoción y un pecado. En mi caso, teniendo como protagonista a un personaje diferente, haciendo un total de cuatro viñetas independientes , ambientadas en distintas temporadas y con distintos ratings. Y, como soy tan ordenada –solo con mis fanfics-, tuve que crear una categoría aparte que abarcase historias como estas, de varios capítulos con distintos protagonistas y trama. La nombré **"A TALE SUPERNATURAL"**. En fin, es todo. Espero que les guste y mucha suerte a todos.

**Edito:** Decidí cambiarle el resumen, ya que no estaba cien por ciento convencida y, una vez que estructuré por completo el contenido de las viñetas, opté por reescribirlo. Espero que les guste de igual manera :)

* * *

_**PRIMERA VIÑETA: EL TIEMPO ESTÁ DE MI LADO**_

* * *

**Personaje: **Dean

**Temporada:** 3

**Rating:** K

**N° de Palabras:** 995

**Emoción:** Entusiasmo.- Exaltación y excitación del ánimo por algo que causa interés, admiración o placer.

**Pecado:** Pereza.- Negligencia, falta de ganas o disposición para hacer las cosas.

* * *

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Dean qué le gustaría hacer en lugar de recorrer el país cazando criaturas sobrenaturales –con la ligera posibilidad de que fuese él quien terminara siendo cazado y devorado-, no sabría qué responder.

Desde mucho antes que pasase por su cabeza elegir una profesión, ya había tenido la desgracia de conocer el bajo mundo de lo místico y sombrío, así que siempre, desde que había descubierto que los monstruos bajo su cama sí existían, decidió –como cualquier niño de esa edad, tan inocente y estúpido- que sería cazador, como su padre.

Sam era diferente, por supuesto. El hijo rebelde que se había mantenido al margen de toda la mierda rara y no quería tomar el camino que su padre y su hermano mayor recorrían. Sí, él había heredado ese deseo de ayudar a las personas, pero prefería el sendero aburrido, plagado de leyes y papeleo aún más aburrido que un martes en la mañana sin nada que ver en televisión. Su hermanito de casi dos metros quería ser abogado; había tomado una decisión.

La decisión que Dean nunca se había planteado.

Ahora, sabiendo que tenía contado los días para que arrastrasen su trasero al infierno, Dean se permitió soñar con todas las cosas que pudo hacer si hubiese elegido ser algo más que la sombra de John Winchester.

Dejó volar su imaginación, mientras tamborileaba con el pie, y se permitió soñar con un mundo diferente al que estaba viviendo. No tardó demasiado en caer en la cuenta de que estudiar durante tres años o más una profesión en una universidad que lo limitaría en lugar de dejarlo explayarse, no era lo suyo. Sammy podía aguantar todas esas horas encerrado en un salón lleno de cincuenta chicos y chicas, con la mirada clavada en una pizarra con gráficos ilegibles o sobre un libro de quinientas páginas. No le sorprendía, después de todo su hermano no era normal. Pero él sí que lo era.

Apartó de inmediato la universidad como una opción. Nunca hubiese encajado en un sitio lleno de nerds y aunque las chicas eran un beneficio adicional, también estarían más ocupadas en sacar buenas notas y dormir a las diez.

Patético.

Dean negó con la cabeza, imaginando otras opciones. Lo primero que llegó a su mente fue paracaidismo. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro, extasiado ante la posibilidad de obtener adrenalina sin tener que huir de un hombre lobo en medio del bosque o una horda de perros del infierno ansiosos por devorar sus intestinos. Claro que siempre existía la posibilidad de que el paracaídas no abriese y terminara haciendo un gran hoyo en el suelo como el coyote. Oh, pobre bastardo. El correcaminos era muy, muy cruel.

Se preguntó por qué no se le ocurrió nunca esa idea, para recordar al instante que si quería saltar desde mil metros sobre el suelo tendría que hacerlo dentro de un avión. Y los aviones estaban vetados, al igual que la universidad.

Suspirando resignado, pensó en otra cosa. Uh. Carreras automovilísticas. Siempre pensó que los tipos de "Rápidos y furiosos" eran unos idiotas que no sabían una mierda de autos, pero, carajo, debía ser genial ir de cero a ciento sesenta en segundos. Su nena no podía acelerar tanto; él la mantenía muy bien a pesar de que tuviese buenos años encima, pero no podía intentar semejante salvajada con ella. No, debería conseguir un buen auto, rápido, _muy_ rápido. Tal vez prestado. O robado. Sería una experiencia fantástica. Podía imaginarse como el mismísimo James Dean conduciendo un auto de carreras a toda velocidad. También existía la posibilidad que se estrellase con algo y se partiera el cuello, pero, oye, era una mejor forma de morir que ser perseguido por perros infernales.

Oh, casi podía sentirse atravesando el aire, cortándolo como si fuese mantequilla mientras aceleraba en un descapotado último modelo. La idea era tentadora y de repente se sintió tan entusiasmado por conseguir –robar, da lo mismo- un automóvil, que estuvo a punto de levantarse de un brinco y salir corriendo a ganarse con la experiencia.

Sin embargo, no lo hizo. El cosquilleo de la emoción permaneció por varios segundos antes de desaparecer. Era bueno soñar, pero existía un paso grande entre vivir soñando y vivir el sueño. Y hoy no sentía deseos de cumplir su último –e inesperado- capricho.

En su lugar, tomó un trago de cerveza y se acomodó mejor sobre la cama del motel. Considerando el precio ridículo, debía admitir que el lugar era mucho más decente que los últimos tres donde se habían alojado. La cerveza era buena y el porno estaba disponible. La rata de biblioteca de Sam solo necesitaba su comida de conejo y su laptop, pero él tenía necesidades más importantes y urgentes. Salvar su vida y evitar ir con el trasero al aire al hoyo infernal, era uno, y…

Giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda, sonriendo con picardía cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con el estuche que promocionaba "Casa erótica II". Lo cogió, relamiéndose los labios y bebió de un trago el resto de la cerveza. Sam no estaba y tardaría en llegar, al menos un par de horas y la televisión era toda suya.

Sí, quizás existían muchas cosas que le entusiasmaban hacer, pero no iba a comenzar a escribir una lista sobre asuntos pendientes antes de morir. Si conseguía el contrato de su alma, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo. Pero ahora, ver porno y tomar cantidades exorbitantes de licor eran lo único que se le apetecía. Su tiempo estaba acabándosele y era mejor ir por lo seguro.

Se prometió, mientras ponía el DVD, que cuando consiguiese anular su ticket al infierno, haría lo que se le antojase. Como conducir un auto a la velocidad de la luz.

La pereza era un pecado grave, lo sabía –y no podía importarle menos-, pero si, por azares del destino, terminaba en el infierno, quería entrar por la puerta grande y con todos los honores.

* * *

**N/A:** Finalice mi primera viñeta. Me divertí bastante escribiéndola porque es divertido imaginar cómo piensa Dean. Y sí, entre otras cosas creo que la emoción y el pecado que le asigné no pueden estar más acertados. Siempre me pareció que se entusiasmaba con facilidad –cuando no tenían que ver con "la mierda sobrenatural"-, pero al mismo tiempo lo veía como alguien perezoso. Uff… La primera viñeta del reto, faltan tres. Pero bueno, ¿qué les pareció?

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL DEMONIO QUE TÚ CONOCES**_


	2. El demonio que tú conoces

.

* * *

_**SEGUNDA VIÑETA: EL DEMONIO QUE TÚ CONOCES**_

* * *

**Personaje: **Kevin

**Temporada:** 9

**Rating:** K+

**N° de palabras: **959

**Emoción:** Valor.- Cualidad del valiente

**Pecado:** Odio.- Sentimiento de aversión y rechazo, muy intenso e incontrolable, hacia algo o alguien.

* * *

Desde que los Winchester llegaron ésa noche al búnker –Sam apunto de colapsar y completamente pálido y Dean gritando improperios a los cuatro vientos, desesperado y furioso- con un invitado extra, Kevin se prometió que no necesitaría nada de ellos. Ni su caridad, ni su amistad ni su lástima.

Ignoró completamente las palabras de Dean –que pretendían ser disculpas, pero arrastraban un matiz a excusas- y se enrumbó hacia su habitación. El aroma del polvo permanecía sin importar cuántas veces limpiase; no es que tuviese tiempo tampoco para hacer una exhaustiva limpieza de primavera, porque estaba demasiado ensimismado en la traducción de las tabletas.

Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Había renunciado a una vida llena de logros y éxitos y fue forzado a cumplir un papel que no había pedido; a pesar de su miedo y sus restricciones, tuvo que resignarse a aceptar. ¿Y era así como le pagaban? ¿Trayendo al asesino de su madre a una fiesta de piyamas?

Dean lo interceptó en el marco de la puerta. Sam, a sus espaldas, todavía con el rostro enfermizamente pálido, reforzó –por su tamaño, más no su apariencia- la moción.

_"No puedes marcharte"._

Kevin lo sabía. Era un prisionero en esa bóveda de acero; no tenía la libertad para desplazarse por todo el país como ellos, cazando monstruos y salvando vidas. Él tenía una misión más importante: desentrañar los secretos de la tabla y averiguar cómo devolver a todos los hijos de puta a donde pertenecían.

Se quedó. Dean y Sam se mostraron afables, más tranquilos al verlo recapacitar. Dean colocó una mano en su hombro, grande y callosa, y le sonrió, intentando infundirle ánimos. Pero estaban equivocados. Él estaba ahí porque tenía trabajo que hacer. Nada más.

Los Winchester ya no eran sus compañeros, sus amigos, su familia. Rompieron los lazos. Él tenía una familia. Una madre. Y había muerto. Murió a manos del mismo demonio que estaba atrapado en decenas de trampas y grilletes con símbolos tallados.

_Crowley._

La sola mención del nombre le producía una sensación atroz, como si ácido estuviese corroyéndolo desde el interior.

Kevin había jurado que mataría al desgraciado; sin embargo, tuvo que aguantar. No era tonto –por supuesto que no lo era- y sabía que si se lanzaba contra Crowley, los Winchester lo detendrían porque, actualmente, el demonio todavía era valioso para cualquier artimaña que estuviesen maquinando.

Pero Kevin tenía otros planes para él.

Es una persona paciente, así que esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese necesario, mientras la rabia y el odio crecían en su interior, produciéndole un hoyo en su estómago que sabe no podrá llenar con comida ni agua. Está hambriento, sí, pero hay muchos tipos de hambre y él no se sentiría saciado hasta que Crowley pagase por todo lo que hizo. Solo tenía que ser paciente.

Después de dos semanas, había llegado la hora.

Los hermanos salieron de casería. Sam estaba restableciéndose todavía, pero se negó en redondo a permanecer dentro del búnker un día más. A regañadientes, Dean aceptó incluirlo en el plan. Lanzándole bromas sobre cepillarse los dientes y comer sus verduras, se despidieron, confiados.

Está solo. Al fin.

Los Winchester lo habían mantenido a oscuras sobre la localización de Crowley en el búnker, confiando en que el inmenso tamaño del refugio le impediría localizarlo. Sin embargo, no le tomó demasiado tiempo a Kevin descifrar cuál sería el mejor escondrijo para retener a esa alimaña. Dean ya le mostró todo el establecimiento, incluyendo las bóvedas. Así que se dirigió hacia allí, caminando a paso lento, aparentando una calma que en realidad no sentía. El odio fluye por cada poro de su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en una cortina negra que lo repelía y lo atraía al mismo tiempo. Kevin nunca había experimentado algo como eso.

El trayecto se le hizo extremadamente largo y estuvo a punto de creer que nunca llegaría a su destino, que los Winchester habían sido más precavidos de lo que creía y habían conjurado algún hechizo para mantenerlo apartado. Pero entonces llegó a su destino. Observó los estantes que mantenían al demonio fuera de su alcance y dudó, por un segundo. En medio de la profunda aversión que lo corroía, lo invadió también otro sentimiento.

Miedo.

Kevin no podía evitar sentirse atemorizado ante la presencia de Crowley, el recuerdo de las torturas, la agonía y el dolor. Su mano se mantuvo alzada, temblorosa, la duda persistiendo, hasta que…

— Oh, mi muchacho. ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a tenerme esperando?

…hasta que escuchó esa voz. Su voz.

Una corriente de algo helado se escurrió por su espina, estremeciéndolo. Kevin sabía que era imposible que el terror desapareciera hoy, mucho menos al día siguiente, quizás nunca. Pero estaba decidido a mantener su resolución y oírlo hablar, con aquel acento inglés y su inherente arrogancia, no hizo nada más que envalentonarlo.

Inhalando una bocanada de aire, empujó los estantes e ingresó a esa oscura habitación.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el demonio. La sonrisa sardónica no había abandonado su rostro, como seguramente tampoco su creencia de superioridad a pesar de que estaba cautivo bajo el poder de los Winchester. En esos momentos era tan vulnerable como cualquier humano y Kevin no podía sentirse más satisfecho por ello.

Su mano aferraba con fuerza el martillo que consiguió días atrás en el almacén de herramientas de la segunda planta. Los hermanos nunca notarían la ausencia y le servía más a él que a ellos. No lo mataría, por supuesto, pero planeaba torturarlo del mismo modo en que lo torturó a él, golpearlo hasta que sangrara tanto como lo hizo sangrar a él. Le haría sufrir mucho más de lo que sufrió él.

Crowley decía ser el rey del inframundo, pero Kevin se encargaría de que experimentara el verdadero infierno.

* * *

**N/A:** Se suponía que ésta sería la tercera viñeta, pero debido a algunos problemillas con la viñeta que venía en su lugar, tuve que hacer un cambio de planes. ¿Tengo que decir por qué razón elegí esas emociones para Kevin? Le cae como guante la verdad.

¿Comentarios, opiniones, críticas?

* * *

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: EL INFIERNO SE DESATA_**


	3. El infierno se desata

_**.**_

* * *

_**TERCERA VIÑETA: EL INFIERNO SE DESATA**_

* * *

**Personaje: **Sam

**Temporada:** 7

**Rating:** T

**N° de palabras: **838

**Emoción:** Locura.- Pérdida o trastorno de las facultades mentales

**Pecado:** Vanidad.- Arrogancia, envanecimiento y deseo de ser admirado por el alto concepto de los propios méritos.

* * *

Sam no pudo soportarlo más. Musitó una patética excusa sobre descansar y antes de esperar respuesta, se levantó de un salto y camino a paso rápido hacia las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso. Podría jurar que a sus espaldas, Dean y Bobby compartían miradas y, a penas entrase en la habitación que solía usar de niño para dormir cuando estaba en la vieja residencia Singer, comenzarían a cuchichear, como dos viejas chismosas, argumentando en voz baja sobre su cordura, barajando la posibilidad de encerrarlo en la "habitación del pánico" por todo el tiempo que fuese necesario.

Sus dientes rechinaron cuando tensó la mandíbula, molesto por tener la seguridad de que su persona sería el tema de conversación durante los siguientes días, en lugar de centrar todas sus energías en la nueva amenaza caída del cielo –esta vez, no de forma tan literal-. Pero Dean y Bobby parecían más concentrados escudriñándolo, buscando con demasiado detenimiento la prueba que confirmara cuán jodido había terminado después de que la presa que mantenía el infierno en su propio hoyo, se esfumara.

Siendo honestos, Sam no podía culparlos, ya que había sido por causa suya que habían terminado involucrados en "mierda sobrenatural" –como decía Dean- hasta el cuello, en más de una ocasión.

Arrastrando los pies, Sam llegó a la segunda planta. La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta y fue prudente en cerrarla con cuidado. Apoyó su frente en la madera y suspiró. Deseaba… Él solamente quería que dejasen de verlo como el cazador que lo arruinó todo más veces de las que podía contar.

Sam solía evocar, algunas noches antes de dormir, la confesión de Dean. El error que había cometido cuando era niño lo perseguía hasta entonces, pero ni siquiera las victimas cobradas por su imprudencia le dolieron tanto como ver en los ojos de su padre la decepción. Su hermano le aseguró que John nunca volvió a mirarlo de la misma manera. Sam se preguntaba, estrujando las sábanas y con el corazón golpeando contra su pecho, si algún día, Dean realmente perdonaría sus errores, todas sus fallas, y lo reconocería como un igual.

Desganado, giró sobre sus talones y se enrumbó hacia la cama, sintiéndose inesperadamente exhausto.

Fue entonces, cuando lo vio.

Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, a pocos metros de él. Sam retrocedió instintivamente y su espalda chocó contra la puerta. No tenía cerradura, pero se siente atrapado, imposibilitado de salir de esa pequeña y sombría habitación que funciona como cárcel. Y con Lucifer como verdugo.

No es real. No es real. _No puede_ _ser real._

Sam repitió incansablemente esas palabras, como si se tratase de un mantra. O una oración desesperada, ansiando ser atendida por alguien, en algún lugar.

Lucifer sonrió sardónico, como si supiese exactamente en qué estaba pensando. El rostro de Nick, quien alguna vez fue un padre amoroso y dedicado, se contorsionó en una horrible mueca.

Su primer pensamiento fue huir, pero rechazó la idea al instante, porque eso significaría abandonar la habitación, descender al primer piso y enfrentarse a Dean y Bobby, que no tardarían en desechar cualquier mentira que pudiese soltarles hasta atar cabos y entender lo grave que era su situación. Descubrirían que las alucinaciones no desaparecieron, como les hizo creer en un principio, y que no hacen nada más que empeorar y empeorar.

Tampoco podía quedarse, no con él. En poco tiempo, empezaría a envenenar su mente, abriendo una brecha para que las memorias funestas de su estancia en la Jaula se colaran y sumieran a su consciencia en un expreso al infierno.

Contuvo un sollozo, cerrando los ojos, casi resignado a sufrir cualquiera de las opciones, y contrajo sus manos en puños. Siseó y destensó los dedos cuando estos se clavaron contra la herida reciente de su palma. Y lo recordó.

_Si no puede lastimarte, entonces no es real._

— ¿En serio, Sam? —preguntó. Su voz sonaba casi exasperada, incrédula, y le produjo un escalofrío gélido a Sam —. ¿Crees que el dolor va a mantenerme alejado? Mira…

Y solo un segundo después la distancia que los separaba era de centímetros. Sam retrocedió, pero no lo hizo demasiado pronto. Lucifer atrapó su brazo y antes de que pudiese pensar en liberarse, aulló de dolor. Lucifer lo soltó pocos segundos después y pudo observar con horror como la piel en contacto se había hinchado y enrojecido, infestada de ampollas y piel ennegrecida, como si hubiese sufrido quemaduras de segundo y tercer grado. Sam acercó su mano, pero la mantuvo a distancia, temeroso de tocar la zona afectada e incrementar el dolor.

Creyó escuchar pasos presurosos que subían por las escaleras, pero fue el susurro de Lucifer lo que capturó su atención.

— Yo también puedo provocarte dolor.

La expresión de Sam reflejaba completo horror y la sonrisa de Lucifer, pura satisfacción. Con lentitud, se le aproximó, casi rozando su oreja con sus labios. Con un murmullo malicioso, preguntó:

— Dime, Sammy… ¿qué es real y qué no lo es?

Pero Sam no podía asegurar cuál era la respuesta correcta. Ya no.

* * *

**N/A:** Mucho, mucho tiempo fuera de línea. Pero volví, con mejor recepción. Bien, cambiando de tema a lo importante… ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Lo modifiqué muchas veces, pero creo que al final me gusta el proyecto final. Espero que no haya muchos errores, porque todavía me queda la última viñeta y el tiempo límite se aproxima.

¿Comentarios?

* * *

_**PRÓXIMA VIÑETA: LIBRE DE SER TÚ Y YO**_


	4. Libre de ser tú y yo

_**.**_

* * *

_**CUARTA VIÑETA: LIBRE DE SER TÚ Y YO**_

* * *

**Personaje: **Castiel

**Temporada:** 5

**Rating:** M

**N° de Palabras:** 996

**Emoción:** Esperanza.- Confianza en que ocurrirá o se logrará lo que se desea

**Pecado:** Lujuria.- Apetito sexual excesivo

**Advertencia:** Slash _(lo suficientemente explícito)_. Si no es de tu agrado, no lo leas.

* * *

— _Dean…_

Castiel suspiró su nombre, con la voz extrañamente ronca. Dean gruñó en respuesta, dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia su cadera, masajeando la carne suave con delicadeza. La caricia no contenía una índole excesivamente sensual, pero Cas no pudo sino contener la respiración. Completamente excitado, apresó sus labios nuevamente, danzando sobre su boca, en un movimiento apasionado y salvaje, como si fuese la primera y la última vez que pudiera tocarlo de ésa manera tan íntima.

La mano de Dean volvió a dirigirse a la parte frontal de su cuerpo, acariciando con un pulgar la línea de carne expuesta, desde el cuello hasta el obligo. Toqueteó insinuante en la parte baja de su vientre, mas no descendió, enardeciendo la pasión de ambos con mayor fuerza. Castiel quiso gritarle instándole a darse, prisa satisfacer aquel hormigueo de placer que se concentraba en su entrepierna y le recorría la espalda de arriba a abajo, pero sus labios ansiaban al cazador y no querían separarse de él.

Dean comenzó a sentirse mareado ante la falta de aire y la sobreexposición a las sensaciones. Cas pareció darse cuenta porque lo liberó del beso, permitiéndole aspirar grandes y vergonzosas bocanadas de aire. En cuanto sintió que sus pulmones suministraban una cantidad aceptable de oxígeno a su cerebro, le dirigió una mirada insinuante. Sus mejillas encendidas y el sudor perlando su rostro le provocó un estremecimiento que recorrió toda su espina.

Intentó decir algo, pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando Dean lo empujó con suavidad hasta dejarlo caer en la cama. En otra ocasión, hubiese sido imposible que consiguiese el mismo resultado, pero Castiel sentía sus piernas débiles, casi incapaces de sostenerlo. La repentina falta de control lo descolocó, pero su atención fue fácilmente redirigida hacia Dean, cuando este se acomodó sobre él, entre sus piernas, abriéndolas y separando sus nalgas. Sin demoras, su lengua alcanzó su objetivo y fue inevitable para Castiel liberar un jadeo sorprendido.

Dean había recorrido su cuerpo con una lentitud desesperante, explorando su silueta y memorizando su sabor, descubriendo zonas erógenas que Castiel desconocía poseer, produciéndole gemidos ansiosos y urgentes.

Gritó cuando la lengua voraz se introdujo en su interior. Su cuerpo se arqueó contra el suyo, sin poder hacer nada más, embebido por él. La boca de Dean parecía un cúmulo de llamas líquidas explorando en su interior, produciendo oleadas de éxtasis en todo su cuerpo debido al examen tan íntimo y placentero que sabía solo Dean producía en él. Parecía que su lengua succionaba, paladeando en todas partes, colmándolo de gusto y embeleso.

Pero no era suficiente.

— Dean… —gimió de nuevo, suplicando por satisfacción.

El cazador no demoró en atenderlo y en un segundo había cambiado de postura, acomodándose encima de él. Se detuvo durante un momento, respirando con agitación mientras intentaba recuperar el control. Se miraron y advirtieron el brillo lujurioso y expectante en la mirada contraria, deseosos por compenetrar no solo sus cuerpos, sino sus almas en una danza seductora, invadida de placer. Finalmente, Dean se movió hacia adelante, penetrándolo con lentitud.

Remodeló su carne hasta conseguir que se adaptase a él como un guante y permitiera llenarlo completamente, disfrutando de la cálida estrechez. Su miembro firme y suave consiguió amoldarse a su cavidad, produciéndolo un dolor no mayor a un leve ardor. Casi al instante, Castiel recibió el movimiento de rotación circular acompañado por un vaivén lento, que fue incrementando la velocidad a medida que transcurría el tiempo e iba introduciéndose aún más profundo.

Castiel nunca imaginó que ese cuerpo pudiese funcionar como receptor para que experimentase impresiones humanas, pero lo hacía. Había escuchado que el sexo brindaba un éxtasis indescriptible, que sumía a los participantes en un naufragio de oleadas salvajes de placer. Era consciente que muchos ángeles habían caído a las garras de la lujuria, seducidos por la curiosidad y la intriga. Jamás pensó que él sería uno de ellos.

Pero Dean cambió todo.

Lo había descubierto a pasos lentos, nervioso, confundido y ansioso, rebullía el contacto y terminaba regresando por más, en un círculo interminable que duró hasta que ninguno pudo negar la irremediable atracción y se rindieron ante la tensión que llegó a su punto límite y dio inicio a una vorágine de placer y lujuria.

En más de una ocasión, una inquietud brotaba desde el interior de su mente y permanecía el tiempo suficiente para producirle un inusual retorcijón en el estómago.

_¿Por cuánto tiempo más se quedaría en la tierra?_

La pregunta era en sí abrumadora y le incomodaba tener que admitirse a sí mismo que descubrió con extrema facilidad porqué. Castiel no podría romper nunca los lazos que lo unían al Cielo; Gabriel y Balthazar lo intentaron y ambos fallaron. La conexión era profunda, superando incluso su comprensión sobre su propia naturaleza. Castiel no quería negar su existencia: era un ángel, nacido de la Gracia y la bondad de su Padre, y abandonar sus alas, el hogar que siempre había conocido, significaba abandonar a Dios. Tampoco podía dejar la tierra, porque eso implicaba que debía dejar a Dean. Castiel era incapaz de renunciar a él, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, una vez que concluyese su misión, que impidieran el Apocalipsis, debía tomar una decisión.

Castiel no podía evitar sentir miedo ante la idea de perder todo lo que había conocido, a su familia, su hogar y sus alas. Era un ángel corrompido, que había caído en el pecado, y no era muy diferente a Lucifer, pero quería creer que existía una fórmula mágica que iba a ayudarlo a remediar las cosas.

Castiel conocía los secretos del universo, pero no tenía esas respuestas.

Lo único que poseía era fe.

Dean no deseaba que las personas depositasen sus esperanzas en él, porque era demasiada responsabilidad, mucha carga sobre sus hombros. Pero cuando rodea su cuerpo, con sus brazos, en un abrazo firme que encerraba promesas silenciosas todavía meciéndose con suavidad, Castiel no podía evitar creer en él.

* * *

**N/A:** Fin… _(por fin)._ Bueno, al límite de tiempo, finalizó mi serie de viñetas. Y doy gracias a Chuck por eso. Retomando… agradezco a todas las personas que tuvieron la mala fortuna de caer aquí, seguir leyendo y llegar _hasta_ aquí. Chicos, eso debió ser todo un suplicio. ¡Brindo por eso! Mucha suerte a todos los participantes del reto que, quizás como yo, estén en una ronda maratónica para conseguir finalizar este desafío… que me dejó casi al borde de la histeria. (Espero sinceramente no haber sido la única). Nuevamente muchas gracias por todo, a quienes me pusieron entre sus favoritos, se subscribieron a la historia y, más aún, dejaron comentarios. Me hicieron el día.

Bueno, eso es todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado :D

**P.D:** Guiño cuadruplicado. Todos los capítulos llevan por nombre el título de algún episodio de Supernatural. (Sí, todos, incluyendo el tercero, porque se lo cambié… como que pintaba mejor). Y... si se dieron cuenta, en todas las otras viñetas, es el pecado el que gana, por decirlo de algún modo. Exceptuando aquí. Me gusta pensar que lo hice deliberadamente porque amo a Cas y a Dean y amo el Destiel... aunque quizás me salió así solo porque sí XD

Besos… y adiós.


End file.
